


The Boy Behind Me

by everlaker



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: #boywiththebread, #district 12 school day, #family influences, #fathersonbonding, #peeta's brothers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlaker/pseuds/everlaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an untold  story about Peeta and Katniss when they were younger in school. 6A and 6B are going on a field trip, but neither Peeta or Katniss attends so they meet at school ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peeta POV

Today my class 6A is going on a field trip, but I'm not. My mother says it's too dangerous. All my friends are going, but sometimes it's nice not to have them around. I'm trying to figure out whom my real friends are. 6B is going too, that's Katniss's class. Well I suppose I won't miss much. Either way it's going to be boring day. It's only the mines. For some it's really important since their future jobs will probably be there, if they haven't starved to death till then. I know me and my brothers will take over the bakery. I will marry a middle class Seam girl or that's what my mother and father have agreed on. But I have eyes for only one, Katniss Everdeen. I watch her everyday at school, I see her eat squirrels, but she doesn't see me.

Katniss POV

Today is the 8th of October, my father's birthday. This would have been his 41st birthday. It has been four months since he passed away in the mines, four months I have managed to feed the family by myself. I walk to the kitchen and cut myself a piece of squirrel and another for my sister Prim. " Here you go little duck, have some squirrel" I say " Ducks don't eat squirrel" Prim laughs taking a big bite. I get my jacket and head to school. " Hey Catnip " Gale shouts. "Hey" I reply. " It's Gale" Prim smiles " and his siblings" I add. " Look sweetie, Gale will take you to the duckpond today, he has a a day off school" I say to Prim. " Yea!!!" Prim jumps of joy. " I must hurry to school" I hug Prim and wave good bye.

Peeta POV

A woman gives a little speech for the few of us who aren't attending the field trip. " It's a shame there are a few who couldn't attend the ever so exciting field trip. We will have a normal school day with combined classes of 6A and 6B. I will be your teacher today, my name is Ms. Wood" She says. " Okay let's see who are present" 

" Peeta Mellark, Amanda Poutcher, Leon Fisher, Ally Forrestlake, Hiili Mine and ... Katniss Everdeen. Great all present. You may find your seat" She says.  
Wow Katniss is here... this day got a whole lot more exciting. I calm myself and find a seat with my nametag on like the rest of the students.


	2. Stupid Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapters are short but they will keep getting longer.   
> Hope you enjoy :)

Katniss POV

Wow there are only six of us. I listen to Ms. Wood call out our names, there is a specific name that gets my attention. Peeta Mellark the boy with the bread. I realize how much I have been avoiding him. I'm not the social type like him and I don't have anything to say to him an I don't know why but I have a strange feeling he wants to talk to me. Why would anyone want to talk to me ? If I were to talk to him, what exactly do you say to a person who saved your life, whom you see everyday ? So I have decided not to say anything. Why do I worry so much? He has probably forgotten anyway. I wish I could forget. Besides ... I have more important things to think about than Peeta Mellark. Like how I owe it to him to keep my family alive, like he did me. Unfortunately for me it's very hard not to think of him when I think of survival, and believe me people like me think a lot about survival.

Peeta POV

First subject: Math

I am so amazed, I really just cannot believe it, I, Peeta Mellark sit next to THE Katniss Everdeen !!! That means the whole day I get to stare at her (from the back though, but who cares !!! and she won't even know). I don't regret for a second not going on that stupid field trip.

Katniss POV

God, Peeta will be here for the whole day, I should have just gone on that stupid field trip. I know I eventually have to go there and bare my father's death, even if it's just to sell squirrels. Maybe one day I will have to even work there, if I don't get reaped.


	3. Oops !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, something very ordinary happens but is inconvinient for one and convinient for the other.  
> #nospoilers:)

Peeta POV

We take out our math books silently and start to copy notes, then we count on from where we left of. I see Katniss, as always is wearing her braids. And her hand is flawlessly writing numbers on the board. Suddenly Ms. Woods started talking. Katniss got shocked and her pencil dropped. Nobody notices it except for me, my eyes widden and then I reach for the pencil on the ground. I grasp it just before her. She turns around. She looks directly at me and then at her pencil. I look at the pencil and I realize I have been holding it too long. I hand it to her. I blankly stare at her face. This is the closest I have ever been to her. I see her beautiful eyes every little hair alined on her eyebrows and she opens her mouth and closes it again. She stares at me frustrated. "You dropped it" I say.

... Really Peeta, that's the best you got. Oh I'm an idiot. Now she knows I'm an idiot.

"Yeah I did" she nods. She smiles. Something I haven't seen Katniss Everdeen do. First time she directly smiles at me. Then it's over, she turns around. " Your welcome" I say. But she doesn't reply. 

Katniss POV

I hear my pencil drop. I think for a second where it dropped and reach for it. Oh can this get worse ? I don't want contact with him. " You dropped this" he says. He is kind but, I have heard smarter comments. It's so stupid it makes me smile, I correct my facial expression back to my frustrated face. " Yeah I did" I say. I could have been worse, but I'm talking to the boy who saved my life. The least I can do is well ... not be mean I guess ? I notice he is staring at me. Is he mad ? Oh no am I that horrible? I quickly turn around. " Your welcome" he says. I want to say thank you but I just can't. The words wont leave my mouth. I should have gone on that stupid field trip.


	4. Not a fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time in district 12 local school.Hope you enjoy :)   
> Please leave a comment below of your opinion :)

Peeta POV

There's still a shivering feeling, everywhere. My heartbeat is up my ,hands are shaking ,I can barely write. I remind myself of my relationship with Katniss Everdeen: Katniss doesn't care, she never will. Apart of me wants to let it go, but I just can't. There's a possibility that Katniss could one day marry me for the money, but that's not what I want. I want it to be real. 

* the bell rings*

'' Okay kids go have lunch" Ms. Wood shouts over the huge crowd of six students running in the hallway. I follow Katniss and sneak behind her in the line. " Hi" I say. She doesn't reply or show any sign of recognition. "You know the bread comes from our bakery" I smile trying to make small talk. She nods and then she's gone.

Katniss POV

Peeta sure doesn't give up easy. What does he want from me ? Is he looking to be my friend and then out of the blue remind me of what owe him. I can't figure out for sure why he wants to speak to me but I better get out and fast. BUT ... he's the baker's son he would never harm anyone or anything.

Peeta POV 

I find Katniss from the cafeteria easily since it isn't very big. I go to the table where she is sitting. I'm not giving up just yet. I sit next to her and start eating. I remember she is from a poor family so I offer her my bread " I have plenty of this at home". I think I see a hint of a smile on her face or maybe I'm just imagining. My father once told me " Love makes you crazy". I'm not exactly sure what he meant. " I'm Peeta" I say. " I know" Katniss says. " Thanks for the bread" she says in the softest most beautiful voice I have ever heard. She puts it in her bag. " What are you gonna do with it ?" I ask. She doesn't answer. She finishes her food and leaves. Well, I think to myself, I blew it again. Anyway I have accomplished more than I could have hoped. It makes me sad to know tomorrow will be normal again. My fairy tale will end. District 12 is no fairy tale.


	5. Mysterious girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is besides all her efforts to forget reminded of her father's death.

Peeta POV

When the break ends Ms. Wood tells us to pick pairs for a project. Katniss goes far away from me, but ironically she eventually is left with me. Fortunately for me she isn't one of the popular girls. The topic is coal.

Katniss POV

Coal, mines, my father's death follow me everywhere just like Peeta Mellark

Peeta POV

Katniss isn't liking anything. She stares at me like she has come back from the dead. The other part of her face is sad, I wonder what is bringing her down, it's just a project. " Hey, cheer up Katniss" I say. In a few seconds she burst into tears. " Okay look, I don't want to start the project before you tell me what the hell is going on" I whisper extremely loudly.

Finally she turns her head to look at me. It feels like the angel of death is staring inside my soul. Katniss is truly unique, the most beautiful shy mysterious girl. My friends usually don't know who I'm talking about, and the few who do describe her with words such as creepy, a thief, scavenge and loner. To me she is nothing of them. To me she is the shy angel from heaven sent here to brighten my day and bring hope. To tell people even the poorest have a chance.

" My father died in the mines" she says.  
" Katniss ... I'm so ... sorry" the words tremble out of my mouth. If only I had known, yeah I screwed it up. I'm the creepy loner hunting the fatherless lost girl. By know if she didn't before she must hate me. 

She nods. I stare at her trying to figure out what's going on in her head. 

"The project's not gonna make itself" Ms. Wood comes shouting around glaring specifically at us. " We know" I answer.


	6. Angelica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica interferes with Peeta's "plan" leading Peeta back to were he started.

Katniss POV

"Okay, I look don't want to start the project before you tell me what the hell is going on" he says.

I shouldn't have come ...  
I shouldn't have come...  
I shouldn't have.  
OKAY, Katniss, focus, be strong. You can tell him. Back when my mother wasn't consumed by my father's death she used to say: " It's better to let your problems out than to keep them in". She better be right this time. " My father died in the mines" I say.  
"Oh Katniss ... I'm ... I'm ... so sorry" he stutters. 

There's something about him, something that can't be explained, something so pure and good. He does reek of rich pleasures I could never afford. Most people despise merchants but in the end they are just like the rest of us. I'm friends with this girl Madge she and Gale are my only friends. Every time Peeta says my name I get a feel alive I feel ... weird, the feeling it's spreading through my body.

It's hope.

" What do you want to do the project about" he asks. " The subject coal is clearly referring to something" I say. " Well what we have now is an obligation to do a project. It doesn't say from which point of view we should be looking at it" he says.   
" So I think we should look at it from the side of chemistry" 

Angelica and her friend are giggling behind us. Whatever, I don't care. I don't. Right ? My social status is below zero already so bring it on.

Angelica comes to flirt with Peeta. " Okay I have to see this" I say without realizing I said it out loud. Oops ! " I ... I'll .. um... sharpen my pencil. Excuse me." I stutter. As if my pen wasn't already sharp. I watch from the distance. Oh my god ! I got it, our project can be about pencils !

Peeta POV

" What do you want to do the project about" I ask " The subject coal is clearly referring to something" She says. " Well what we have now is an obligation to do a project. It doesn't say from which point of view we should be looking at it" I say.   
" So I think we should look at it from the side of chemistry" I finish my genius flirt move. Okay ... she didn't get it . Katniss is considering it when Angelica turns around to talk to me. Katniss says that she had to see this. I don't understand. She quickly makes an excuse to sharpen her pencil and leaves. " Hey blue eyes" Angelica says. " Hi Angelica what's up?" I say. " That's so funny I was just wondering the same thing. What are you up to later ?" Angelica is very forward. "Cakes .. well frosting actually" I say."I'd be happy to be the frosting on your cake" she says. So today is either the best day or the worst day. Angelica ... really? " Look Angelica - I start when I see Katniss walk away. " I have to go" I say. " See you" she smiles

Ah ... things were just looking good. I can't blame Katniss. I would have probably too. I blame Angelica. I really thought that Katniss and I had a chance as becoming something like friends. I believe that's it for us. I have tried to forget about her ever since first grade, but I can't. I love her. My father says it's best for me to let her go and I agree. But he says at my age you can't love someone. "I wish I didn't father" that's what I told him. When I did he didn't argue as usually.I wish I didn't stay up at night thinking about her. I wish I had just gone on that stupid field trip.

.


	7. Bonding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi , today is my 1st anniversary on archives of our own !!! I made a post about it on tumblr too( @peetaandkatnissblog) . I love fanfiction so much !!!! And I will keep writing it :)  
> Sorry this a short post today :'(

Katniss POV

" Katniss " he sees me and calls for me. " yes " I say. " You walked away ... " he says. " The project, I have an idea" I say overlooking his question. " Yes, you didn't say what you thought about my idea" he says pulling me chair so I could sit. I take a seat. " Look it's good but I think we should look at a more common level" I say. " Where are you going with this? " he asks. " I think we should do it about pencils" I say. "Pencils?" ... " Yeah" I say.   
He starts making the headline and decorating it while research information from the library books. He doesn't like my idea, and objection to actual intellectual work is apparently his way to protest. Damn that odd baker. I right the my summaries. I look at his title hatefully, but I see it is actually really good. He could become an artist. " I ... like the title" I say. " thanks" he says. 

Peeta POV

So we end up doing Katniss' idea, because I don't object. I'm not really enthusiastic about it but I don't mind. I'll do the decorating because I don't care for coal much. Katniss seems to still despise me after the Angelica episode happened.

So when we are done, Ms. Wood asks us to present first. Katniss doesn't like presenting so I do all the talking. When we are done the other groups present their projects. Ms. Wood says explains more about the mines. And the school day ends. 

I catch up Katniss " Hi, so would you like to walk with me" I ask her, expecting our relationship has improved a bit. " I would like to but I have a lot to do today" she says. "Oh, like what ?" I say immeadiatly forgetting I'm not talking to one of my actual friends. " For starters I have to feed my family" she says. " Me too, I'm baking today. See we aren't so different" I say." Peeta, everyone has to survive. Now that you say it we are very different" she says. Then she's gone.


	8. A friend of Katniss'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it finally is, the ending. Let me know what you think in the comment section !   
> Family has an impact in both Peeta and Katniss in this chapter. It concludes the day .

Katniss POV

When school ends I walk home determined as always. I think of it as a mission, because I'm going out hunting with Gale. I hear Peeta shouting behind me " Hi ! So would you like to walk with me?" he asks. Why does he have to ruin my rutines too. "I would like to but I have a lot to do today" I say trying to avoid bringing up hunting because it's illegal. I gotta admit that makes it sound pretty cool. Gale is teaching me traps today. " Oh, like what?" the questioning continues. " For starters I have to feed my family" I snap. "Me too, I'm baking bread today. See we aren't so different" he says. I feel the rage growing inside me, I understand Gale. " Peeta, everyone has to survive. Now that you say it we ARE very different" I explain. I go, before the conversation goes any further.

When I get to my house I'm extremely delighted to see my friend Gale waiting for me. He is holding a bag which I know contains traps " Ready to go Catnip ?" he asks. " Yeah just a minute I'll get my bow" I smile. Then we head to the woods, too people in the same life situation, with the same objective: feed our families, we head to the woods. Gale's mother says we are like too peas. Peeta and I on the otherhand are like bread and cake. 

Peeta POV

I walk alone, the walk seems longer than usual. I am depressed. I don't even know what she means. She looks at me hatefully whatever I say. She is unortunately still the only girl I have eyes for. Life is a challenge right ? I have a mission impossible apparently. When I finally get home Haapa, my older brother, shouts " Why so glum, chum?" laughing. " The squirrel girl got to you again" Eli mocks. "Shut up " I say. " So how'd the restling thing go Haapa ?" I ask changing the subject. " Second place" he smiles. " Why are you happy, you are the unbeatable champion" I ask. " Well, these muscles scored me a date " he says. " You never had brains, I'm glad muscles worked out for ya" Eli laughs. From the eye of an outsider we may seem like a terrible family, but we are very close brothers.

" Gotta get baking, I'll catch up with you later" I say. 

As I make the dough and my father decorates expensive cakes to put on the shop wall he notices I'm sad. " Peeta, are you sad you missed out on the fieldtrip" he asks. " I don't know, dad" I say. " If that's not it, what is it then ?" he asks. " Forget it, you wouldn't understand. " I say. "I know what'll cheer you up. Frosting?" he says. " That really sounds nice, but I'm not in the mood" I say. 

"Peeta ! Stop what you are doing and have a seat" my father commands tapping the wooden chair .I put my dough down and sit down. " What's going on with you ? I never see you so depressed" he asks. " Dad it's nothing" I repeat. " It certainly isn't. C'mon get it off your chest" he says. " Fine" I say. " There's a girl and she is well ... different" I say. " Peeta, you are so young love will come. You don't have to believe she is the only one we have talked about this" he says. " By love you mean arranged marriage" I correct him. " Well, you see your mother -" he says " I know mother merchants shouldn't marry seam girls" I say. " Have you ever been in love dad" I ask. 

There is a silence. " I rather not discuss it" he says. " Then you must know how it feels" I say. " This girl she is so stubborn and she doesn't want to talk to me and she looks at me hatefully but most of the time she doesn't notice me" I tell him. " If I may give fatherly advice, from experience forget about her and move on" he says. " I wish it were so simply. But let's not talk about this, let's get frosting" I fake a cheery smile. " That's the spirit son" my dad says.

Later when I talk to my brothers I ask them about what Katniss meant when she said we were so different. " She meant we have a bakery, we get food. We are as some say "a higher class family" and she belongs to the "lower class". Usually people from the Seam hate people like us" Eli explains. " But that's not fair, I haven't done anything wrong. If anything I tried to help her" I say. " I'm sorry to say but whatever you do that's not gonna change the way they feel about you, Peeta" "Peeta, they are people like us and whatever mother tells you, you have done right when you give them bread" Haapa says. " Brother you got yourself in a hard scenario, there's only one solution, let her go" Haapa says.

I can't believe my family thinks I'm so hopeless. All they are offering me is the easy way out. 

\---

Later I go out to bring the Everdeen family bread. A girl opens the door. " Hello" I say "Hi, who are you?" she asks " I'm Peeta, you must be Prim" I say. " How did you know that ?" she asks. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. Consider me a friend of Katniss'. So is Katniss home ?" I ask. " No she's hunting" Prim replies. " Hunting, isn't that illegal ?" I ask, a bit shocked by Katniss' hobbies. " Did I say hunting ?" she says " I meant hugging" she says. " Hugging who ?" I ask. " Just her friend" Prim says. " Well when she gets home could you tell her I'm sorry if I have upset her, I don't mean to mock her for lesser money. I only used my words wrong. " I say. " Sure" Prim says. " She seemed so angry at me. I hope she doesn't hate me. Anyway I brought her bread to make up for today" "Thank you so much" Prim lights up and spontaneously hugs me. I pat her back. " Be sure to stop by at the backery" I say and wave goodbye to her. 

Katniss POV

I get home from hunting. Gale and I have a great kill, we split it up even though he killed more than I did. We're going to have a pretty good dinner at home. I carry my sack with pride. I see Prim in the kitchen with a freshly baked bread. " Where did you get that ?!" I ask " DID YOU SPEND ALL OUR MONEY ON THAT?" I shout. " No" Prim says. " A boy named Peeta gave it to me. " I wish you weren't so mean to people Katniss. I wish you weren't so mean to him. He is actually nice you know" she says

 

THE END


End file.
